Waking Up
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: AU story where Guy didn't kill Marian but she grew to love him after seeing how he could be and when his life is in danger.


Title: Waking Up

Fandom: Robin Hood BBC

Coupling: Maid Marian/ Guy Gisborne

Rating M

Waking Up

Maid Marian had been fighting with her thoughts as of late. Her and Robin Hood had been fighting more and more altley, mostly because, since she had to give up her secret identity of the Night Watchman, she had been trying to help more as her regular self. Which of course but her in danger, but she wanted to help Nottinghamshire and the citizens there. She was a spy within the Castle since she was caged in there since her father became ill and Guy arrested and burned down their house. She really didn't blame him for not hearing her plea to not burn down her childhood home, after all she id run out on their marriage.

She had tried to go talk to him, to try to get them to be friends again, but one Robin was in the shadows and two the sheriff interrupted them. When she had gone to see him, she didn't realize that he was getting ready for battle. He was shirtless and Marian almost didn't know what to do. Being so close and touching his bare skin made her feel nervous and feelings started to come over her. If she hadn't seen Robin she would have likely given up her honor to Guy and be in more trouble then she had ever been with him. She didn't want to lead him on, especially when she wasn't sure what she wanted. She knew she loved Robin, but that was starting to fade away as he seemed to never grow up and always be childish. She hated being the grown up always. Guy she knew she would be loved and treated a woman, but she wanted to be treated as an equal. Both him and Robin had that problem when it came to her.

She walked through the Castle being careful to side step away from Guy, after she had saved his life from Robin and him letting her find some help for her father, feelings on his side were being brought to the surface again even though he had walls up now. She sighed as she started to walk through the main parts of the Castle going into the nearby village, in middle of her thoughts about her heart and what she should do with the rest of her life when she noticed some boys picking on a young girl. They were bullying her and pushing her on the ground. Marian started to run to help her yelling "stop it. Leave her alone." She was to far and was afraid of the fate of the girl. She stopped in her tracks as Guy came up and ran the boy's off. Marian stood there watching him help the girl clean off and wipe the tears away from her eyes. Marian couldn't help but smile as he gave her a little flower and smoothed out her hair and sent her on her way home. Marian had only seen traces of Guy's softness come out before. Guy turned and looked at her and smiled a sad smile and it almost broke her heart.

She wanted to talk to him, but as she started to chase after him when an arm wrapped around her waist and she was thrown into an alley with Robin Hood. She glared at him "what the hell are you doing"

"Now is that any way to treat me? Your future fiancée?" he asked as he winked at her and leaned in close. Marian wasn't up for these games, she knew Robin would probably not marry her for a while. She put her hand on his chest and she looked up at him "Robin seriously, you know we both could get hanged for this" Robin sighed and shook his head "Spoil sport" he said as he played with her hair a little "I've come to warn you that the Sheriff has been planning something. We're not sure what, but its going to be something big, me and my gang are going to try to stay low, but I'm not sure how that will work, do you think you can get support to help you if something happens."

Maid Marian put her hands on his hips and she rolled her eyes "of course I can. I was the Night Watchman was I not" Robin nodded "yes, but we …I don't want you to get hurt." "I'll be fine. Just stay away for a while, let the Sheriff cool down from you being part of his sister's death." Robin nodded and he stole a kiss before he started to leave. Later on that day Marian started to see the affects of what the Sherriff was doing. HE was setting certain houses on fire, mocking Robin to come and help. Marian did her best she could to help the villagers get water on the houses to save some that were stuck in there. She soon heard a older woman scream as her house went up in flames "My baby, my little girl is in there" Marian took hold of her shoulder "what room is she in?" The older woman shook her head "the black knight has already run in to help her."

Marian tried to throw water on the house, but the flames were getting so intense and the house creaking, she was hoping the black knight didn't go out the back and let the child burn. Soon the lil girl came running out and Marian grabbed her and heard what she was saying, she said the black knight, the good black knight that helped her earlier and then again was stuck, something fell on him and he told her to run. Marian realized she was the little girl Guy helped and her heart sank, Guy was stuck in the house and was going to die. She wet a cloth and wrapped it around her nose and mouth as she raced in the house shouting "Guy! Guy!" she coughed as the smoke started to fill the room "Marian?" she a voice near her and she turned as she saw a beam from the house had fallen on him "Marian get the hell out of here, you can't die saving me" "I'm not going to die. I'm going to get you out to" she said as she started to pull up on the beam and groaned as the flames started to come closer to them "Marian!" Guy said in disbelief as she was basically risking her life to save his. He put his hands on the beam and started ot help her move the beam, it was soon off of him as Marian felt flames licking at her skin. She got him up and helped him get out of the house. They fell on the floor. Marian collapsed by him and he held her hand "Marian..Marian are you okay?" he asked as he moaned rolling over and looking at the burns she had on her skin "oh Marian" he said as she turned and moved the cloth she had on her face and she looked so frazzled and stressed, tears coming down along her face. "Are you hurt?" he asked suddenly worried and not caring he probably hurt a rib or two.

Marian shook her head saying she wasn't hurt. She over emotional, stressed and feelings were surfacing, she thought he was going to die. She could have let him burn, let that noose from hanging over her head. She looked into his eyes as he seemed worried and she just moved quickly and kissed him softly and longingly. She knew he was surprised by it and he responded softly and put a hand on her cheek as she broke away "I thought you were going to be gone..i ..i can't lose you" she admitted. It was safer to admit that then anything. Guy took her in his arms softly being careful of his injuries and held her as she cried out her stress softly "its okay Marian I'm here." He was shocked and didn't know where this came from, this was the first time her affection had been opened to him. She stopped and she suddenly realized that she had kissed him and her emotions were raw. She gazed at him and she smiled a little "come on I'll get you cleaned up and then I'll look at my wounds.

She brought him to a safe house and she helped him off of his shirt. She saw some open wounds and she cleaned it softly, her fingers grazing over his body a little and she looked into his eyes, she was finding it hard to concentrate. She got him stitched up and she wrapped his body so his ribs would heal. She then started to use a special cream on his burns to help them heal. She let him rest as she started to wash off the skin that was exposed and she put her hair up. She put some cream on the burns she could see and she heard Guy say "you missed some. Let me help" he said softly. Marian walked timidly up to him giving him the salve and she turned as he started to rub some on her wounds. She gasped a little as she felt him kiss behind her knee and she said softly "Guy"

"I know Marian, I'm not what you want" he said softly as he tested the waters a bit. Not outright asking about the kiss, but wanting to question it. Marian turned softly and took the jar from him and she put it down as she caressed his cheek softly "i..i have feelings for you Guy I do, just I want to see how we can be without the emotion and the stress. I promise to not run. I did promise to stay here after you saved me from hanging. And I have and things have been growing, just today…today was so scary and I ..I don't want us both to do something we'll regret and hurt each other more then I have already" Guy smiled some and leaned in kissing her softly and nods "agreed " Marian and Sir Guy where brought to the castle to be treated, she helped save him from the wrath of the sheriff by telling him he was rescuing her and not any of the villagers. Soon Robin came out and the fires stopped. Marian sighed softly as weeks went by and then a month. Then a few months, she and Guy had started to go out on trace outings, but she was scared of him a little, she decided to visit him at night and she stopped for a moment seeing her being fitted again in the armored suit and she flushed a little "I'm sorry Guy I'll come back" Guy looked at her with an amused expression on his face "you must time these moments Marian this is becoming a habit. " he looked at his servant and he told him to leave until he called him back even if the sheriff came, he was in a private meeting "you know its late and people could talk you could be in danger" he said as he gazed into her eyes.

She moved closer to him and she ran her hands along his chest softly seeing the scar of where the beam had fallen and where she had stitched him up. She heard him take an intake of breath and she gazed at him. She knew there would be no peeping robin tonight, she had told him to not worry about her anymore. She knew where her heart truly lied. It lied with the man who always made sacrifices for her and she finally understood that she brought the good out in him and he brought out the fire in her. She lifted up and she kissed him as she ran her hands along his soft body, feeling the hard muscle but soft skin. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her to him, with him only in his cotton long pants she felt his desire. She gasped in the kiss as she did he took advantage and let his tongue explore her mouth and she let her tongue dance with his. She moaned softly as she felt her body heat, the chemistry between them. He picked her up and brought her to his sleeping chambers. Laying her softly on the bed, restraining himself from taking her to fast, wanting to cherish this. He needed to know one thing before he did this "marian" he asked as he kissed along her neck sucking on it making her arch her back in pleasure as he undid her bodice laces. "yes" she asked breathlessly "will you marry me. Marry me tomorrow so we can do this forever. I love you Marian" he paused his heart racing her breath on her neck, not wanting to see rejection in her eyes.

She moved her hand to his chin and moved it softly to look at her eyes "I love you to Guy. I love you with all my heart and I will rule Locksley Manor with you and be your wife" she said softly as she kissed him deeply "yes…yes I will marry you" he smiled as he finished undressing her and she helped him out of his clothes and he let his rough hands explore her virgin body. Her body felt so on fire . She felt like she was back in the house, but this fire, she let consume her as she felt him kiss along her breasts sucking on her nipple and felt warmth pool between her legs. She closed her eyes moaning softly as he went and kissed along her taunt stomach and along her legs kissing the scars that she herself had from that day, the day where she knew she loved him. HE cherished those scars and didn't care her body was flawed, in his eyes that showed her love for him. Just as his scare represented that day as well. She moaned as he teased her scared spot with his hands softly as he tried to make sure she would be ready for him. He leaned to her mouth kissing her deeply moaning "it will hurt be then be okay Marian I promise it will be okay" Marian knew that he had been with other girls, before he found her but since then she knew he hadn't been with no one, he had pent up desire and she had virgin desire. It was a good combination "I'm ready" she said breathlessly as he wrapped her legs around his waist and she kissed and bit his shoulder softly and she felt him enter her swiftly and she moaned out but he moved and the pain went away and she groaned out meeting his body with her. She loved this, this was like riding a horse but better and she loved horse riding.

Soon she was on top of him and she was riding him as he massaged her breast and kissed and sucked on them. She moaned out as she felt herself close to letting the flood gates go out for the second time that night. He had her cum for him when he was on top and now this. She loved this and knew this was right everything felt so right. He kissed her as they both came together and he asked her if she was okay and she nodded softly "one more time" she asked with a giggle as she nipped his earlobe, he smirked as he took her and turned her kneel on the bed and helped her hold the headboard "hmm just think if we would have done this earlier" Marian shook her head "my heart and mind weren't ready. This make it perfect." Guy agreed and he entered her from behind holding one of her breast in his hands as he massaged it as he rammed into her and she moaned feeling him work her sweat layering her body and his and soon after he was done with her they collapsed on the bed tangled with each other. She closed her eyes falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning, Guy woke up first and gazed at the sleeping Lady Marian, hi soon to be wife. He hoped when she woke she didn't run away frightened or regret it, she knew she loved it and he just hoped the she didn't run from the wedding. She moaned softly as her body ached a little and turned and kissed his chest when she realized he was holding her and remembered last night and flushed. HE couldn't help but laugh as he kissed her softly "don't worry Marian, we can do it all you want after the wedding" he treaded softly and she gazed at him "then lets get married soon so I can be back in your arms I don't want to leave" he smiled and knew that for her he would be the good Black Knight that she wanted him to be and that she would be by his side his equal.


End file.
